The Red Roses
by Willowwisher
Summary: When James refuses to aknowledge his little sis she sets out to rival the Marauders with her own little group
1. Roses aren't always Loving

The Two Red Roses 

AN: Love all reviews! This is a story dedicated to Melissa (The Flirty One) and Sarah (The Wacky One)

Disclaimer: JKR and peeps

Claimer: Well all the characters you don't recognise who belong to themselves, I own just a few personality traits that they don't normally posses. I own the plot, sorta.

Hope u like and please review!!! Please!

L. Hall

Louise surveyed the scene with anticipation written all over her face, this just didn't seem right as she was already feeling thoroughly confused on having fallen through a solid wall. Surely English wizards had heard of unicorns, like her old school had. At Watermist Louise had travelled in a unicorn pulled sled with her friends and they had all been given furry white cloaks to wear on the ride up to the school. Each unicorn had pulled up to the destined house or students residence and requested their presence. Louise knew of trains however, she had certainly heard of English trains and the system they were run on as she was from only France, which was 200 miles across the channel. Louise was wondering why this particular train hadn't broken down years ago, as it looked very old and if what she'd heard her Aunt say, it had indeed been working for over 40 years. 

'Does anyone remember what it was like to be one of them?' Sirius asked James, noticing a group of nervous looking first years huddling in a corner away from everyone.

'No, 'cos I was never that shy' James said glancing at the first years who, even though they were stood together, weren't saying a peep to one another.

'We know that' Remus said, heaving his rucksack over his shoulder 'Should we help 'em?'

'Nah, Lizzie never helped us so why should we help them, anyway to be honest I can't be arsed with first years at the minute' James said in between yawning, the three of them were waiting for their fourth and final friend, Peter to show up.

'We are only second years' Remus said wisely 'we're meant to set an example…'

'And be the protectors of the little squirts' James finished, though judging by the look on Remus' face that was not what he had intended to say at all. 'Sorry Remus'

' Yes, well if its alright with you two I think I'll go find us a carriage, always good to find a decent one that you don't have to share with other people' and Remus jumped onto the train, leaving his luggage with James and Sirius while he looked for a compartment.

'Why are you so anti-first year all of a sudden?' Sirius asked curiously, James sighed; he didn't want to tell anyone of Rose, as she would probably wish to hang around with him and everything. The last thing James wanted was a mini-mother hanging around with him at school. 

'James, I lost you back on the platform. I went to the barrier between 8 and 7 instead!' Rose said, she swept her hair out of her eyes and peered round James' back to where Sirius stood with one foot up against the wall. 'Oh hello!'

'And you are?' Sirius shrugged, James dreaded her answer and spun round before Rose had time to reply.

'Shes nobody, got lost on the platform, didn't you, you little tyke' and James ruffled her hair affectionately, Rose looked at her brother strangely and ducked out of the way. 

'Did you run into the wrong barrier James? Or did you hit your head again on the sliding door?' Rose raised her hand to feel James forehead and he pushed it away irritated. 

'James, going to introduce me to your charming little friend?' Sirius said, grinning and James glared at him, biting his top lip he then said in a rather deflated voice.

'Sirius, this is Rose' he sighed 'Shes my cousin' he nodded and Rose seemed to be getting fully angry by this point and Louise couldn't help but over hearing. 

'Why are you doing this James?' Rose demanded, stamping her foot on the platform. James glared at her pointedly; she then went on to say in a raised voice 'Are you ashamed of me?'

'Is everything ok?' Louise asked timidly, Rose turned to her and smiled slightly 'Is this girl bothering you?' Rose had not expected this reaction and James surveyed this new girl with puzzlement, but something about her made him feel comfortable but he didn't know what.

'No, I can handle it' James said bracingly

'Excuse me I'm the one being ignored!' Rose cried, the warning whistle on the train blew shrilly for five to 11. Louise looked from James to Rose then wandered back to her spot, she gathered her things up and clambered onto the train alone. 

'I'm your sister! You can't ignore me forever!' Rose cried and clambered onto the train herself leaving James alone with Sirius whilst they waited for Peter, he appeared seconds later fully out of breath.

'Got-up-late' he breathed, clinging to his side. 'Regina-nicked-alarm-clock'

'Well you're not the only one whose fed up with sisters' James muttered as they hauled there trunks onto the guards van with Sirius' help. 


	2. Temper, Temper!

The Red Roses

Chapter 2

France VS England

Louise found it rather difficult to find her own compartment, all were nearly full to bursting and when she wandered past one with an empty seat in a bag was casually dropped onto it. 

Louise didn't mind this very much, in fact she was rather used to it, truth be told, like on the ride over when she had tried to sit next to a boy she knew from school. He stated very clearly he didn't know her and insisted she move because he wasn't in the mood for talking. Her eyes travelled from compartment to compartment and it seemed forever that she wandered the thin corridor on the train. At last she found a compartment that was being shared by a boy with dark hair, a blonde haired boy and three girls who, although Louise couldn't be positive, were flirting with the blonde haired boy. 

It wasn't that Louise was horrible, unattractive or even mean, people just didn't seem to want to get to know her, one boy had commented at her old school that she always looked pissed of and depressed. Maybe that was why no one came near her, but she was friendly enough, but in the end Louise stopped thinking like this and pulled back the door of the compartment forcefully. Just as the dark brown haired girl was placing a bag on the vacant seat Louise held her hand up and said.

'You know what, I've been wandering around for almost 20 minutes, all I want is a bit of cushion beneath my arse, not a lot to ask for and you're about the seventh person who has kept a chair for there bag and I'm pretty sick of it, but you know what never mind,' and she began to leave when the blonde haired boy grinned at her and said

'Have my seat; I'll sit next to Bell,'

'Thank you,' Louise said curtly

'Lucius, what an earth are you doing now?' Narcissa inquired curiously as the blonde haired boy proceeded to push a heavy piece of parchment in a minute owl's beak.

'I told dad I needed an eagle owl but does he listen, no of cause he doesn't!' Lucius complained as he shoved the tiny owl out of the small window and into the howling wind that now surrounded the train as it ran ever onwards into the countryside. 

'Why you don't buy one yourself is a mystery to me, mum always tells me to save-'the dark haired boy muttered

'Why buy it myself when my dad can buy it for me, Sev?' Lucius chortled as if buying something himself was ludicrously stupid

'Because,' Snape added 'then you could have an eagle owl straight away any time you wanted,'

'Why did you just push that owl out into the storm?' Louise voiced

'Because I forgot to pack my snackbox, Ginger' Lucius said in an aggravated tone. 

'I have a name,'

'Yeah, Ginger,'

'No,' Louise said rather heatedly 'my names Louise,'

'Like the French prostitutes?'

'No!' Louise said more defiantly than ever 'just Louise as in Louise, the name, no history alright?'

'Fine, you're bloody sensitive you, aren't you?' 

'I'll show you some blood if you like,' Louise grimaced, and then added threateningly 'and it won't be mine,'

'Ohhh,' Lucius teased 'big words from a tiny witch,'  

'I'll get my father on you!' Louise roared, that was her answer for everything these days, ever since her mother died she had been rather dependant on her father. 

'And whose thee father witch?'

'Robin Witchstaff,'

'Witchstaff?' Lucius choked 'you mean the…'

'Oh for goodness sake,' Louise said ruffled and left the compartment furiously. Then shouting through the glass as she left

 'Of course I mean the Bloody Minister!'

Louise trundled further along the carriages until a hand rested on her shoulder, she spun round quickly, preparing herself for an attack and noticed it was one of the girls from the compartment.

'Sorry about them,'

'You don't have to apologise for that meat head,' Louise said quickly 'I shouldn't have been so sensitive, he was right, its just moving over here so suddenly and-'

'So your dad is really the Minister?' the girl exclaimed, Louise sighed but nodded.

'I want to be Minister some day,' she said dreamily.

'You do?' Louise choked, looking confused 'you want to be separated from family and in meetings all the time? You want to prepare Hit Wizards and inspect prisons?'

'No I didn't mean-'

'No its my fault,' Louise apologised 'I am sensitive,' she paused, 'whys that guy in there staring at us,'

'My names Andromeda by the way,' the girl introduced herself, she turned round and grinned then spun back to Louise 'and that's my cousin, Sirius,'

'Is he, erm, ill?' Louise asked sceptically peering round Andromeda to look at Sirius who was waving positively at them

'No, he always looks like that,' Andromeda explained, turning and waving back at her cousin

'Are you coming in or not?' said a voice from behind them in the compartment.


End file.
